


the one in which isacc is a total fanboy and tries to hide it

by teen_spn_wolf



Series: how to start a relationship [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Derek, always a girl!Stiles, fanboy isaac to the rescue, obliviouse everyone, sterek, this is a random idea for fanfiction friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_spn_wolf/pseuds/teen_spn_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone is oblivious except Isaac who knows what's up</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one in which isacc is a total fanboy and tries to hide it

**Author's Note:**

> I created this thing called fanfiction Friday. there will be no porn im not into that. and I suck big time at writing male/male relationships totally not a homophobe

it isn't Isaacs fault but Stiles  and Derek were messing with his OTP like was it too much to ask for them to kiss? it all started in February  Stiles and Derek were both moping because neither had a valentine  that was each other so Isaac being Isaac decided to help he called stiles

"hey stiles me and Cora were going to watch that new Spiderman movie want to watch it at Derek's with us?" sure it was mean to drag Cora into this but it was her emotionally constipated brother that needed a date  so yes she was automatically involved.

"dude yeah awesome " yes the plan worked now to tell Cora

"cool see you at six"

"yep" she said popping her p

"great see you then  " six is when Derek gets back from his run. the next thing he did was called up Cora

" hello?" asked Cora

"hey Cora its Isaac I just scored stiles and Derek a date"

"they finally grew a pair and talked about it?"

"ha Derek talk, and stiles talk about feelings no I might have lied to get  her to come to Derek apartment."

"well done what do you need me to do?"

" you need to make sure Derek gets there at six"

"can do... I cant wait they both deserve to be happy and stiles is already like a mom and sister to me"

"I know its seriously like mom and dad are divorced when they didn't even realize they were married its so confusing and the only ones who cares is us."

"yeah. though this has to work and you know why right?"

"yeah peter he wants stiles all to himself when he knows she belongs to someone else..... well see you soon."

"see you soon." at four  thirty Cora called Derek fake crying thank god he answers first ring

"d..d..Derek  he... br..broke up with me." she wailed before he could say hello

"who.. I'm headed to the store what will make you feel better" asked Derek confused he didn't even know she was dating someone. he offers to buy her thing when she's sad because she knows he loves her and wants to cheer her up even if he cant use his word like sti..... not going to go there this is about Cora

"it valentines day and he broke up with me!" Cora yelled angrily into the phone she hated acted weak over something so stupid but Derek and stiles need to get their shit together and this is the only way.

"Cora what do you need? "asked Derek more gently this time

" I need to get a tux, buy me a dark chocolate dipped fruit basket from edible arrangements and some flowers and pretend to be my boyfriend and break up with me in a more respectable way then text you fucking asshole ugg and be here by six I freaking hate you."

"okay I'm going now" wow thought Derek she must have loved this guy. in the mean time Isaac  got stiles a red dress (that he knew would drive Derek wild) with the credit card Derek gave him he also went to the bank and got two hundred dollars and wrote a note as sloppily as he could saying the money will be taken back unless she wears that and the red lip liquor (that Lydia gave her) tonight then wrote down the place he got reservations for their date. he wasn't going to let them watch Spiderman for a date.

at five stiles found the dress and not she though it was someone in the pack who thought she had plans but hey two hundred dollars for her to play dress up only for tonight no problem at all really

by five thirty Derek got everything he needed for Cora and headed home

by five forty five stiles was ready and headed for Derek's apartment

at five fifty five Derek was home looking for Cora

at six stile walked through the door with her gorgeous self and Cora called Derek and told him to put her on speaker

"hey Derek and  stiles" said Isaac and Cora in union stiles responded because Derek was too busy subtly checking her out

"hey guys where are you?"

"some where safe "

"what is that supposed to mean?" asked Derek because with all the shit they have been through saying he was concerned was an understatement

"it means we're fine but sick and tired of seeing you two pine for some one who you think you cant have but that person has liked you back the whole time. it means we're sick of mom and dad fighting and we want them to kiss and make up so they could be happy!"

" I don't know what you mean. "  said Derek because stiles was too busy thinking about her life choices

"really der? okay so you mean you didn't get dark chocolate dipped strawberry's cantaloupe and honey dew because you didn't know what I wanted or liked so got what Stiles liked instead"

"how long have you known?"

" since I came you treat her so differently than anyone else I know she would have figured it out then too if she  wasn't too busy thinking it was because you thought she was a weak old little human."

"you are so evil."

" actually this one wasn't mine Isaac came up with it "

"Isaac really?" stiles asked not really surprised

"well yeah oh this reminds me the reservations are on the counter for 7 thirty don't be late"

"Isaac Cora thank you but you're  so dead tomorrow judging by the look on Derek's face oh and no cookies for a week "

"yes mom but seriously go get some you deserve it"

"oh my god bye "

"bye." Isaac and Cora said in union happily because their work her is done.

"Stiles......"

" Derek I love you and we are not going to waste these reservations and we are so taking the ca....." she was cut off by Derek's lips meeting her own  after a while they pulled away for air

" I love you too... and after dinner were going to come back here" he paused in favor of attacking her neck with kisses then he  looked at her with his alpha red eyes

" and I'm going to finally claim what's mine "

" well what are we waiting for lets go."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.amiclubwear / clothing-dress-pppp-d9200red.html  
> is the link in what I think stiles' dress is like


End file.
